


My guardian angel has black eyes

by anjinhos



Series: Demon stories [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Demon Stiles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотите убить альфу? Сначала спросите разрешения у Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My guardian angel has black eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моим замечательным бетам Helga Victim & Jake Jensen & Emilija_ за читабельность этого текста)

Если бы перед вами оказались лесной хищник и человек, то кого бы вы испугались? Естественно, кого ни спроси, любой выбрал бы хищника. А вот Стайлз, не задумываясь, назвал бы человека. Зверь, каким бы диким он не был, убивает только ради пропитания и собственной защиты. А человек… человек – худший монстр из всех живущих под луной.   
Люди по своей природе одни из совершеннейших созданий Творца, а по своей сути – страшнейшее из Его творений. Человек убьёт по прихоти, не пожалеет ни близких, ни детей, ни себя. Жалкие, алчные, похотливые и жестокие овцы – заблудшее стадо, обратившееся в свору. Не верующие и убивающие за веру - люди стали парадоксом: шедевром и провалом небесного Отца.  
Конечно, как и у всего в этом мире, у людей была и другая, светлая сторона, но об этом сложно было вспомнить, когда тебя подвесили за руки к потолку, а почкам приходилось фильтровать твою же кровь.  
Возьмите всё худшее, что есть в людях, поместите это в одного человека, наделите его способностями оборотня, и вот у вас получился Джерард Арджент. Он-то и до укуса был ублюдком, каких поискать, а уж после него… Стилински не успел додумать свою мысль, почувствовав, как из приоткрытого рта по подбородку стекает ниточка бурой слюны.  
Что-что, а харкать кровью Стайлз за последнее время научился заправски. Ему и раньше перепадало на орехи, но стоило стае альф появиться в городе, как у Стилински наступила чёрная полоса. После того, как парня швыряли от стены и до стены, лёгкие встряхивания со стороны Дерека казались практически заигрываниями.  
Поэтому, в очередной раз сплюнув жижу из слюны и крови и ощутив уже ставший привычным вкус металла на языке, Стайлз приготовился к тому, что дальше будет только хуже. Если уж обычные люди так любили насилие, то что уж говорить об оборотнях. Хотя однообразие и первых, и вторых просто убивало: били всегда по лицу, и, если сразу до Стилински не доходило, он получал пару ударов в грудь и живот.   
\- Что-то ты притих, щенок, - за спиной раздался голос старшего Арджента.  
\- Не щенок, и, думается мне, зря. Был бы я оборотнем, разговор бы у нас сложился по-другому, - Стайлз подёргал цепи, за которые руки были прикованы к потолку.  
От удара в живот Стилински сдавленно выдохнул, обвиснув, почувствовал, как от боли сводит плечевые суставы.  
\- Хорохоришься? Думаешь, стая придёт тебя спасать? – Джерард встал перед парнем, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Думаю, Дерек сможет хоть кому-то, наконец, вырвать глотку зубами, - последний слог Стайлз простонал из-за нового удара по рёбрам, заставившего кости захрустеть.  
\- Глупый мальчишка, сегодня Хэйл сам останется без горла – альфы не любят, когда им отказывают, - Боже, почему у некоторых людей такая отвратительная улыбка?  
\- Глупо убивать того, кого хочешь получить в свою стаю, - Стилински судорожно втягивал в себя воздух мелкими порциями – сделать полноценный вдох не позволяли треснувшие рёбра.  
\- Если один альфа не хочет последовать за ними, то почему бы стае не создать на его место другого? – В этот раз Арджент ударил просто так, и, кажется, Стайлз мог теперь распрощаться с селезёнкой.  
\- И ты сейчас с моей помощью восстанавливаешь чувство ущемлённого достоинства, раз уж вакантное место предложили не тебе? – С издёвкой поинтересовался Стилински, выпрямляясь и вдыхая полной грудью.  
\- Ты…? Ты ведь не оборотень, - Джерард удивлённо отступил на пару шагов назад, глядя, как затягивается разбитая губа, срастается сломанный нос и исчезают кровоподтёки на лице парня.  
\- Как я уже сказал, будь я оборотнем, наш разговор был бы совсем другим. Но раз это не так, - кандалы на запястьях Стайлза с металлическим звоном раскрылись, - он будет куда как короче.  
Шея Джерарда с хрустом вывернулась под неестественным углом, а Стайлз поправил заляпанный собственной кровью воротник худи, чувствуя, как быстро восстанавливаются все повреждения в теле.  
Дерек вляпался в большую кучу дерьма, и Стилински доподлинно было известно, что у него нет такой лопаты, которой он мог бы всё это разгрести. На перемещение потребовалась секунда, и вот Стайлз уже стоял где-то посреди леса позади сгоревшего особняка Хэйлов.  
То, что он увидел, и дракой-то нельзя было назвать – это больше походило на бойню: у стаи Дерека не было и шанса против альф. У Дерека вообще не было шанса. Кали, эта полоумная волчица, впилась когтями в сердце Хэйла, который в настоящий момент выглядел, как истерзанный дикими псами кусок свежего мяса. Оборотню, стоящему рядом с ней нужно было лишь добить Дерека, чтобы получить его силу, но он не успел: сложно нанести решающий удар, когда у тебя взорвались все внутренности. Кали, выпустив Хэйла из своих когтей, схватилась за горло, пытаясь вдохнуть, но Стайлз лишь покачал головой – будь она богиней, как её тёзка, у неё был бы шанс, но оборотню, пусть даже и альфе, со Стилински было не справиться. Только не сейчас, когда он едва сдерживал своё бешенство.   
Альфы-близнецы, кинувшиеся на помощь своей подруге, удивлённо замерли, разглядывая сердца друг друга, истекающие кровью в их же собственных руках. Дюкалион, их вожак, бросился на Стайлза, но упал, как подкошенный, захлёбываясь своей кровью. У Стайлза не было времени на шутки и долгие разговоры – Дерек практически не дышал. Его сердце едва билось, но от этого кровь не текла по жилам, а толчками сочилась из ран на его груди.  
Парень упал перед ним на колени, накрыв ладонями разорванную грудину.  
\- Давайдавайдавайдавай!! – Речитативом шептал Стилински, чувствуя, как под пальцами срастается плоть, но всё ещё слишком медленно, чтобы у Хэйла был реальный шанс выжить. – Давай, псина ты безмозглая! Если сдохнешь, я лично смотаюсь в Чистилище и притащу твою задницу обратно, чтобы убить тебя собственными руками.   
Поверхностное дыхание и едва ощутимый стук сердца под пальцами не добавляли Стайлзу оптимизма: по идее регенерация уже должна была идти полным ходом, превращая Дерека в хмурую заносчивую волчью задницу, но этого почему-то не происходило.  
\- Стайлз! – Прохрипел Скотт, поднимаясь на ноги, и, пошатываясь, зашагал к другу.  
\- Не сейчас, чувак. – Стилински вытащил торчащую из земли охотничью стрелу и раскроил ею свою ладонь.  
\- Твои глаза…  
\- Скотт! – Стайлз качнул головой, как если бы отгонял назойливую муху, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить правильное начертание всех сигелов.  
\- Что ты де…? - В этот раз МакКол замолчал сам, как только услышал певучую речь друга на непонятном языке.  
Стилински не помнил, чтобы кто-то делал что-то подобное до него, но раз в теории это было возможно, то имело хотя бы полшанса на жизнь. Когда свет, струящийся по венам на левой руке, яркими змейками просочился под кожу Дерека, и сердце оборотня забилось в нормальном для живого человека ритме, Стайлз облегчённо вздохнул, радуясь, что не прогадал. Сил на эмоциональный возглас не осталось.  
И безграничному счастью Стилински от того, что Дерек уже передумал умирать, а Скотт сидел рядом и молчал, не было бы предела, если бы за спиной не раздался щелчок предохранителя. Ну, вот почему все охотники такие неугомонные?  
\- Стайлз! Я знаю, ты слышишь меня! Борись с ним, не позволяй ему полностью захватить контроль! – Крис Арджент обходил парня по дуге, прицелившись ему в голову.  
Скотт дёрнулся, не понимая, что происходит, и не зная, на чью сторону встать. Хотя, стоит отдать другу должное, он всё же старался прикрыть собою Стилински. Дерек же благоразумно продолжал и дальше лежать бессознательным телом.  
\- Я тебя прекрасно слышу, и, как я вижу, ты знаешь, кто я, - Стайлз, улыбнувшись, повернулся к Крису.  
\- Оставь мальчика! – Арджент сжал рукоять пистолета сильнее.  
Парень устало вздохнул, покосился на Хэйла, чьи раны начали срастаться, и решил, что времени для разговора с охотником у него достаточно.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, но никогда не сталкивался с подобными мне прежде.  
Крис нахмурился, хищно раздувая ноздри, но отрицать не стал.  
\- Иначе ты бы не целился в меня из пистолета, потому что меня им убить нельзя. Крестить тоже можешь не пытаться - раз уж я пережил причастие и не одно, то твои размахивания руками мне не навредят. – Стилински склонил голову на бок, заглядывая в дуло глока.  
\- Оставь мальчика, - упрямо повторил Крис.  
\- Да в том то и дело, что некого оставлять. – Стайлз пожал плечами, - Тут только я. Там, знаешь ли, тоже бывает брак на производстве, - парень ткнул указательным пальцем в небо.  
\- Что это значит? – Крис явно не собирался отступать.  
\- Это значит, что сосуд был изначально пуст – в этом теле никогда не было души. – Стилински закатил глаза.  
\- Демоны лгут, так с чего мне верить?  
\- Ну, ты тут уже год живёшь и до сих пор дышишь. Как тебе такой аргумент? – Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, проверяя состояния Дерека.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – Охотник начал свирепеть.  
Парень устало потёр лицо, делая вид, что не замечает, как остальные «коммандос» Арджента сжимают вокруг них кольцо.  
\- Я на твоих глазах, не сходя с места, убил пятерых оборотней, четверо из которых были альфами: мне действительно нужно тебе угрожать?  
Крис ещё несколько секунд сверлил его пристальным взглядом, целясь между глаз, но пистолет всё же опустил, хотя смотреть не перестал. Стайлза так и тянуло проверить, не застыли ли на его лбу два красных маркера от взгляда охотника. Да уж, четыре мёртвых альфы – величина, с которой любому здравомыслящему охотнику придётся считаться. А уж Крис Арджент был здравомыслящим, по крайней мере, на фоне остальных членов его охотничьей семейки.  
Скотт, понявший, что его другу ничего не угрожает, по крайней мере, в настоящий момент, расслабился, хотя всё ещё продолжал топтаться перед Стилински, как собака, которая не могла решить с какой стороны коврика ей улечься.  
Парень на несколько секунд отключился от реальности, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение и дыхание Хэйла, и ожидая, что всё ещё может пойти наперекосяк и закончиться неудачно.  
\- Что это был за язык? – Донеслось до Стилински, как через толщу воды.  
\- М? – Он уставился расфокусированным взглядом на МакКола.  
\- На каком языке ты говорил? Ну… тогда…  
\- На енохианском, - Стайлз поднялся на ноги, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать охотников – те и так напряглись, как только парень начал двигаться.  
\- Ено... Что? – Скотт задумчиво потёр висок, размазывая кровь по лицу.  
\- Енохианский – язык ангелов. Он сейчас вроде как в тренде, - Стилински упёр руки в бока, прикидывая, как ему будет сподручнее поднять Дерека.  
\- Почему сейчас? – Следующий вопрос задал уже Крис.  
\- Не знаю. Мода - дама привередливая: то клёш, то андрогины, то енохианский. – Стайлз дёрнул плечом.  
\- Почему ты только сейчас вмешался? – Уточнил свой вопрос охотник, недовольно поморщившись от того, что пришлось повторять.  
\- Ну, «меряться членами» у оборотней что-то вроде этикета – ни дня без склоки, да и вы, охотники если оружием перед носом у кого-нибудь не помашете, то спокойно не уснёте, так что моё участие во всём этом балагане было без надобности. Но одно дело, когда вы слегка портите друг другу товарный вид, и совсем другое – когда кого-то собираются убить и этот кто-то Хэйл. – Стилински подхватил Дерека под мышки, отрывая от земли. – Это мой оборотень. Думаю, мы друг друга поняли, мистер Арджент?  
Крис несколько секунд выглядел озадаченным, но, приняв решение, кивнул, признавая за Хэйлом иммунитет.  
\- Но если он… , - начал охотник.  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы это «если» не случилось. – Заверил его парень.  
\- Так ты что…? – Скотт, до этого пребывавший в ступоре, снова включился в разговор. – Тебе Дерек …нравится?  
\- Знаешь, одна из причин, по которой я люблю тебя, друг, это то, что узнав, что Рай и Ад на самом деле существуют, тебя волнует только вопрос: не гей ли я? – Стайлз искренне улыбнулся, глядя на МакКола. – На вашем месте я бы сжёг тела до того, как начнётся гроза. – Парень снова обратил своё внимание на Арджента.  
\- Гроза в середине октября?! – Крис скептически посмотрел на Стилински.  
\- Учитывая, сколько сверхъестественной силы тут выплеснулось, я ставлю ещё и на град. Удачи. – Парень, насколько позволяли занятые Хэйлом руки, отсалютовал охотникам, прежде чем переместиться в свою комнату.  
***  
Дождь хлестал как при мировом потопе, и Стайлз надеялся, что у шерифа сегодня будет не так уж много вызовов, и он не промокнет до нитки на холоде. От яркой вспышки молнии в комнате стало светло до белизны в глазах, и сразу же раздался грохочущий раскат грома, от которого зазвенело в ушах. За окном о крышу дома застучал град – гроза начала набирать обороты.  
Дерек, застонав, открыл глаза и сразу же сел, оглядываясь.  
\- Эй, ты…? – Стилински и шага в сторону оборотня не успел сделать, как его впечатали в стену, передавив горло предплечьем.  
\- Что ты такое?! Я видел, как ты убил Кали и Карла. – Хэйл оскалился в угрожающей близости от лица парня.  
\- О, так того оборотня звали Карл. – Стайлз состроил удивлённое выражение лица.  
\- Что ты такое?! – Прорычал Дерек, усиливая давление на гортань парня, но через секунду отпрянул, как только глаза Стилински стали абсолютно чёрными. – Демон. Так вы действительно существуете.  
\- И не только мы, но туда, где живут оборотни, другие твари предпочитают не соваться. Вы довольно негостеприимные ребята. – Стайлз потёр покрасневшую шею.  
\- А что стало с настоящим Стайлзом? – Хэйл старался держаться от Стилински подальше, насколько это позволяли размеры комнаты.  
\- И ты туда же, - парень сел в кресло перед письменным столом. – Не было никакого другого Стайлза - только я. От самого начала и до настоящего момента.  
\- И такое возможно? – Дерек нахмурился, и у парня возникло желание провести пальцем между его бровей, чтобы разгладить морщины.  
\- Когда у Джона и Эммы Стилински родился ребёнок, он уже был мёртвым, хотя его сердце билось, а врачам даже удалось заставить его лёгкие раскрыться, но его мозг отмирал. Видишь ли, если в теле нет души, то нет и сознания с бессознательным, и серому веществу просто нет за что уцепиться. Джон, тогда ещё не шериф, а обычный полицейский пытался успокоить безутешную жену, а та плакала и молилась, чтобы случилось чудо, и её сын выжил. Вот только у небесной канцелярии не всегда сигнал там наверху ловит, да и не все факсы проходят, поэтому её просьб они так и не услышали. Зато их услышал кое-кто другой. – Стайлз выбил пальцами дробь на столешнице.  
\- Ты заключил с ней сделку. – Предположил оборотень.  
\- А ты о нас довольно много знаешь, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Нет, не заключил: я в это время наслаждался прекрасным климатом одного из уровней Ада. Сделку ей предложил другой демон - Кроули. Этот сукин сын тот ещё проходимец. Учитывая, что я был любимчиком нашего Отца, он раздобыл мне путёвку на землю, тем самым выслужившись перед начальством. Если бы в Аду была доска почёта, то он занял бы там место лучшего менеджера года.  
\- Эти люди вырастили тебя, а ты позволил … Её душа попала в Ад, - пророкотал Дерек, сдерживая свою злобу.  
Градус ненависти в комнате увеличился в пару десятков раз.  
\- Эмма была самым светлым человеком из тех, с кем я был знаком. Она научила меня любить и … - Стайлз вскочил на ноги, слова Хэйла его задели. – Нельзя просто взять и расторгнуть сделку, которую заключил демон, ставший королём Ада. Но неужели ты думаешь, что я позволил её душе попасть в Ад? И, если уж припоминать старые грешки, то я хотя бы смог спасти душу своей матери, а что ты сделал для своей семьи, когда твоя подружка сжигала их дотла?  
\- Не смей! – Рявкнул Дерек, его глаза заволокла чёрная пелена.  
Все предметы в комнате задребезжали так, что раскаты грома на улице стали практически не слышны, свет замигал, заставив лампочки гудеть от напряжения.  
\- Воу-воу, Дерек, вдохни, выдохни и постарайся успокоиться, - очень мягко попросил Стилински, глядя в абсолютно чёрные глаза оборотня.  
Хэйл дёрнулся, как от удара, и всё сразу же прекратилось.  
\- Что ты со мной сделал? Что я такое теперь? – Оборотень схватил подошедшего к нему парня, встряхивая за плечи.  
\- Не знаю.  
Дерек сжал ладони сильнее, но Стайлз оттолкнул оборотня, скидывая с себя его руки.  
\- Сказал, не знаю, значит - не знаю. Это был экспромт. Ты там коньки отбрасывал – я действовал по ситуации.  
\- Я теперь демон?!  
\- Ты? Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул, рассмеявшись, Стилински. – Ты оборотень, а не демон, хоть и довольно прокачанный теперь.  
\- Насколько прокачанный?  
\- На одну стотысячно миллиардную благодати. – Стайлз пожал плечами и уселся на край кровати.  
\- Что такое благодать? – Хэйл опустился рядом.  
\- Это абсолютный свет, которым Бог наделил ангелов, поэтому они так круты.  
\- И откуда она у тебя?  
\- Меня создал Люцифер. Меня и мою сестру. Для создания Лилит он использовал самые темнейшие пороки человеческих душ, а для меня – крупицу своей благодати. Там, конечно, был не такой уж и абсолютный свет, но и того, что осталось, хватило с лихвою. – Стилински вздрогнул, вспомнив свою сестру, и порадовался, что её больше нет среди живых.  
\- И кем я стал?  
\- Не знаю. Какой-то гибрид. Разберёшься со временем, - Стайлз утешающе похлопал Хэйла по плечу.  
\- И всё? Больше тебе нечего мне сказать? – Дерек повернулся всем корпусом к парню, нависая над ним.  
\- Неа. До меня никто ничего подобного не делал, так что инструкций нет. Придётся действовать методом научного тыка. – Стилински только покачал головой, показывая, что запугивания Хэйла абсолютно бесполезны.  
\- Зачем ты вообще полез меня спасать?  
Стайлз тоже развернулся к оборотню всем телом и, подавшись вперёд, коротко поцеловал Дерека в губы.  
\- А ты догадайся, глупый волк. – Улыбнулся он, глядя на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Хэйла.  
\- Ты…?  
\- Ага.  
\- Почему я? Тебе ведь нравилась Мартин. – Дерек снова нахмурился.  
\- Ну, как там люди говорят: сердцу не прикажешь. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это попахивает педофилией – тебе двадцать пять, а мне пару тысяч с лишним лет, но нет такого закона запрещающего нам отношения. По крайней мере, в штате Калифорния. – Стилински в открытую наслаждался ошарашенным видом оборотня. – Учитывая, что ты теперь тоже бессмертный, ну, относительно, так как от старости ты не умрёшь, а за другие способы твоего умерщвления я не ручаюсь, то думаю, у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что «Стайлз плюс Дерек равно навсегда».  
Отойдя к окну, парень дал Хэйлу минут с десять, чтобы тот переварил полученную информацию, и заговорил уже серьёзно.  
\- Крис не должен узнать, что ты теперь не просто оборотень. Иначе, я уверен, охотники решат избавиться от нового вида фауны в Бейкан Хилз.  
\- А что насчёт тебя?  
\- Если ты не будешь давать Крису поводов себя пристрелить, то мы с Арджентом будем практически лучшими друзьями. Он не станет лишний раз ссориться с демоном. – Стайлз оглянулся на Хэйла. – А если ему всё-таки захочется отправиться на тот свет раньше положенного срока, то со мной у него возникнут определённые проблемы: я, как и ты, гибрид – единственный в своём роде. Я не демон, так как во мне есть благодать, и не ангел, так как родился на нижнем уровне Ада. Следовательно, ни сигелы, ни дьявольская ловушка меня не остановят, а стишок на латыни не отправит в Ад. Крису придётся обломаться. – Стилински ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как начинает затихать гроза.  
\- Что со стаей? – Дерек подошёл к парню, тоже выглядывая в окно.  
\- Вспомнил о них, наконец? – Фыркнул Стайлз. – Скотт уже вполне пришёл в себя, Питер тоже, хотя довольно натурально изображал обморок, остальным повезло меньше: их сильно потрепали, но жить будут.  
Повисла тишина. Хэйл думал о своём, а Стилински наблюдал, как сквозь грозовые облака начинали пробиваться первые лучи рассветного солнца.   
\- Что теперь будет?  
\- Ты будешь изображать брутального альфа-оборотня, а я обычного школьника.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- Не знаю. У меня нет дара предвиденья, а связываться с пророками себе дороже. Поживём - увидим. – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку. – Кстати, когда я говорил, что у тебя полно времени подумать насчёт нас с тобой, я солгал – у тебя максимум неделя.  
\- А потом? – Хэйл склонил голову на бок, как собака, с интересом глядя на парня.  
\- А потом, - Стилински прижался бёдрами к Дереку, – я приведу тебе пару-тройку аргументов, с которыми тебе придётся согласиться. – Стайлз, подавшись вперёд, практически касался кончиком носа щеки оборотня.  
Хэйл шумно втянул в себя воздух, наклоняясь к парню, но тот резко отступил назад, улыбнувшись. Обойдя оборотня, Стилински направился к двери:  
\- Ты будешь чай или кофе, хмурый волк? – Спросил он, подмигнув.  
\- Я не люблю кофе. – Дерек пошёл следом за ним.  
\- Я в курсе, это был вопрос из вежливости.  
Хэйл, глядя на ложбинку стриженого затылка, подумал, что ему пора начинать искать способ, как можно убить недодемона-недоангела. Просто так, на всякий случай.


End file.
